Computer and communication technologies continue to advance at a rapid pace. Indeed, computer and communication technologies are involved in many aspects of a person's day. For example, many devices being used today by consumers have a small computer inside of the device. These small computers come in varying sizes and degrees of sophistication. These small computers include everything from one microcontroller to a fully-functional complete computer system. For example, these small computers may be a one-chip computer, such as a microcontroller, a one-board type of computer, such as a controller, a typical desktop computer, such as an IBM-PC compatible, etc.
Computers typically have one or more processors at the heart of the computer. The processor(s) usually are interconnected to different external inputs and outputs and function to manage the particular computer or device. For example, a processor in a thermostat may be connected to buttons used to select the temperature setting, to the furnace or air conditioner to change the temperature, and to temperature sensors to read and display the current temperature on a display.
Many appliances, devices, etc., include one or more small computers. For example, thermostats, furnaces, air conditioning systems, refrigerators, telephones, typewriters, automobiles, vending machines, and many different types of industrial equipment now typically have small computers, or processors, inside of them. Computer software runs the processors of these computers and instructs the processors how to carry out certain tasks. For example, the computer software running on a thermostat may cause an air conditioner to stop running when a particular temperature is reached or may cause a heater to turn on when needed.
These types of small computers that are a part of a device, appliance, tool, etc., are often referred to as embedded devices or embedded systems. (The terms “embedded device” and “embedded system” will be used interchangeably herein.) An embedded system usually refers to computer hardware and software that is part of a larger system. Embedded systems may not have typical input and output devices such as a keyboard, mouse, and/or monitor. Usually, at the heart of each embedded system is one or more processor(s).
A lighting system may incorporate an embedded system. The embedded system may be used to monitor and control the effects of the lighting system. For example, the embedded system may provide controls to dim the brightness of the lights within the lighting system. Alternatively, the embedded system may provide controls to increase the brightness of the lights. The embedded system may provide controls to initiate a specific lighting pattern among the individual lights within the lighting system. Embedded systems may be coupled to individual switches within the lighting system. These embedded systems may instruct the switches to power up or power down individual lights or the entire lighting system. Similarly, embedded systems may be coupled to individual lights within the lighting system. The brightness or power state of each individual light may be controlled by the embedded system.
A security system may also incorporate an embedded system. The embedded system may be used to control the individual security sensors that comprise the security system. For example, the embedded system may provide controls to power up each of the security sensors automatically. Embedded systems may be coupled to each of the individual security sensors. For example, an embedded system may be coupled to a motion sensor. The embedded system may power up the individual motion sensor automatically and provide controls to activate the motion sensor if motion is detected. Activating a motion sensor may include providing instructions to power up an LED located within the motion sensor, output an alarm from the output ports of the motion sensor, and the like. Embedded systems may also be coupled to sensors monitoring a door. The embedded system may provide instructions to the sensor monitoring the door to activate when the door is opened or closed. Similarly, embedded systems may be coupled to sensors monitoring a window. The embedded system may provide instructions to activate the sensor monitoring the window if the window is opened or closed.
Some embedded systems may also be used to control wireless products such as cell phones. The embedded system may provide instructions to power up the LED display of the cell phone. The embedded system may also activate the audio speakers within the cell phone to provide the user with an audio notification relating to the cell phone.
Home appliances may also incorporate an embedded system. Home appliances may include appliances typically used in a conventional kitchen, e.g., stove, refrigerator, microwave, etc. Home appliances may also include appliances that relate to the health and well-being of the user. For example, a massage recliner may incorporate an embedded system. The embedded system may provide instructions to automatically recline the back portion of the chair according to the preferences of the user. The embedded system may also provide instructions to initiate the oscillating components within the chair that cause vibrations within the recliner according to the preferences of the user.
Additional products typically found in homes may also incorporate embedded systems. For example, an embedded system may be used within a toilet to control the level of water used to refill the container tank. Embedded systems may be used within a jetted bathtub to control the outflow of air.
As stated, embedded systems may be used to monitor or control many different systems, resources, products, etc. With the growth of the Internet and the World Wide Web, embedded systems are increasingly connected to the Internet so that they can be remotely monitored and/or controlled. Other embedded systems may be connected to computer networks including local area networks, wide area networks, etc. As used herein, the term “computer network” (or simply “network”) refers to any system in which a series of nodes are interconnected by a communications path. The term “node” refers to any device that may be connected as part of a computer network. An embedded system may be a network node. Other examples of network nodes include computers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), cell phones, etc.
Some embedded systems may provide data and/or services to other computing devices using a computer network. Many different kinds of services may be provided. Some examples of services include providing temperature data from a location, providing surveillance data, providing weather information, providing an audio stream, providing a video stream, etc.
A number of nodes (including at least some embedded systems) may be interconnected so as to form a peer-to-peer network. A peer-to-peer computer network is a network in which each node may communicate with any other node without connecting to a separate server computer or server software. A peer-to-peer network relies on the computing power and bandwidth of the participants in the network rather than concentrating it in a relatively few number of servers. Peer-to-peer networks may be used for connecting nodes via largely ad hoc connections.
A number of nodes within a peer-to-peer network may be communicating with one another at roughly the same time, and as a result the network may become congested. If this occurs, then nodes may not be able to utilize the network as other nodes are currently sending packets. The lack of a central server node in peer-to-peer networking makes this problem more acute. Known attempts to minimize packet loss unduly affect throughput, i.e., the amount of data that is transmitted through the network. Accordingly, benefits may be realized by improvements related to managing traffic within a peer-to-peer network in order to maximize throughput while minimizing packet loss.